


(Glüh-)Weinseligkeit

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Seasonal, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von Humor zu Drama in unter 1.000 Wörtern ...<br/>(Das 15. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Glüh-)Weinseligkeit

**Author's Note:**

> **Weihnachtsbingo-Prompt:** Glühwein - ganz ehrlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich *noch* mal was mit Glühwein hinkriege. Ich persönlich trinke das Zeug übrigens nicht ;)  
>  **A/N:** Das sollte was lustiges werden, und dann kippt es im letzten Absatz unvermittelt. Vielleicht hätte ich das korrigieren sollen, aber - _as my whimsey takes me_ ...

*~*~*

Die Kopfschmerzen waren das erste, was ihm an diesem Morgen auffiel. Die Erkenntnis, daß das nicht sein Schlafzimmer war, folgte wenig später.

"Aha, der Herr Kommissar weilt auch wieder unter den Lebenden."

Damit war dann auch geklärt, wo er war. Thiel drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung und sah Boerne in der Tür stehen. Auch nicht gerade taufrisch. Was hatten sie gestern bloß ...

Ein dezentes "Bling" unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

"Wer schickt mir denn um diese Uhrzeit E-Mails? An einem Samstag ...", brummte Boerne und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Raums. Thiel riskierte derweil einen Blick unter die Bettdecke. Zumindest war er nicht nackt. Aber warum er nach der Weihnachtsfeier auf dem Präsidium nicht in seiner eigenen Wohnung gelandet war und in seinem eigenen Bett lag, erklärte das noch lange nicht.

"Alberich findet sich heute anscheinend wieder besonders witzig", murmelte Boerne derweil und klickte mit der Maus umher. " _Ich weiß, was Sie letzte Nacht getan haben ..._ "

Das verhieß nichts Gutes, dachte Thiel mit einem sinkenden Gefühl in der Magengegend. Gar nichts Gutes. Und dann hatte Boerne anscheinend endlich den Anhang von Frau Hallers Mail geöffnet, und bei den ersten Tönen hätte Thiel am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Das konnte nur ein schlechter Traum sein! Er sah zu Boerne, der entgeistert den Bildschirm anstarrte.

"Machen Sie das aus!"

"Hatten wir so viel getrunken?" fragte Boerne fassungslos.

"Offensichtlich." Thiel schälte sich aus der Bettdecke und ging zu Boerne, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Aufnahme zu werfen.

"Sie singen grauenhaft", sagte Boerne.

"Ich? Das sind ja wohl Sie, der das ganze Duett schmeißt!"

"Also bitte", erklärte Boerne empört, "Ich habe lange Jahre im Domchor gesungen!"

"Vorm Stimmbruch, vermute ich ...", murmelte Thiel und starrte mit grausiger Faszination auf den Bildschirm.

"Sie wissen, was das bedeutet?" fragte Boerne.

"Hm?"

"Alberich wird das gnadenlos gegen uns verwenden."

Thiel stöhnte. "Ich habe höchstens drei Glühwein getrunken! In dem Zeug ist doch nach dem Kochen sowieso kaum noch Alkohol!"

"Mhm ... " Boerne runzelte die Stirn. "Haben Sie sich den Glühwein eigentlich selbst geholt?"

Thiel versuchte sich zu erinnern. "Den ersten hat Nadeshda mitgebracht, die nächste Runde hat Frau Haller geholt, und ... dann hat Frau Klemm noch einmal ..."

Sie sahen sich an.

"Eine Falle. Eine hinterlistige Verschwörung. Eine infame ... eine infame ..."

"Ist ja schon gut. Sagen Sie mir lieber, was dann passiert ist." Das war ihm jetzt wirklich wichtiger.

"Passiert? Offensichtlich hat man uns animiert, uns mit einer Gesangsdarbietung zum ... zum ... "

"Das meine ich nicht", unterbrach er Boerne ungeduldig. "Wieso habe ich in Ihrem Bett geschlafen?"

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. "Sie hatten Ihren Schlüssel vergessen."

"Aber Sie haben doch einen Zweitschlüssel."

"Den wollten Sie doch unbedingt zurück - vor einem halben Jahr."

"Ah."

...

"Und dann haben wir in Ihrem Bett geschlafen?" _Hoffentlich nur geschlafen._

"Selbstverständlich nicht", erklärte Boerne. "Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen weiß ich schließlich, was sich für einen Gastgeber gehört. Ich habe Ihnen mein Bett überlassen und selbst auf dem Sofa geschlafen." Der andere streckte sich demonstrativ. 

Thiel seufzte erleichtert und ignorierte die Anspielung. "Sie erinnern sich also noch an ... an alles", fragte er dann allerdings doch noch nach. Um absolut sicher zu gehen.

"Was ist denn heute Morgen los mit Ihnen?" fragte Boerne irritiert. "Selbstverständlich erinnere ich mich. Nur das Ende der Weihnachtsfeier ist ein wenig ... verschwommen."

"Mhm ... ja, dann rufe ich wohl am Besten mal meinen Vater an. Der hat einen Zweitschlüssel."

"Ich gehe ins Bad", verkündete Boerne. "Sie könnten sich derweil ruhig nützlich machen und sich ums Frühstück kümmern, nachdem ich Sie schon selbstlos bei mir aufgenommen habe."

"Pff ..." Er sah noch einmal auf das inzwischen stumm geschaltete Video, während Boerne aus dem Zimmer ging. Du lieber Himmel. Mußten sie so was Peinliches auch noch so lange machen? O.K., jetzt waren sie anscheinend zum Ende gekommen, wenn auch nicht gleichzeitig. Boerne deutete eine Verbeugung an und strahlte ihn an, und er ... er legte einen Arm um Boernes Nacken und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. Verdammt. Thiel schloß die Augen. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann öffnete er das Video ein zweites Mal und sprang zum Ende. Vielleicht war das ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie es beim ersten Mal ausgesehen ... Es war so schlimm. Es war noch schlimmer. Die Geste war so liebevoll, das konnte nicht einmal Boerne entgehen. Er ließ das Ende ein drittes Mal laufen. Das ging einfach nicht ... er mußte vorsichtiger sein. Kein Alkohol mehr, wenn Boerne dabei war. Und das hier ... er zögerte kurz, aber dann löschte er die Datei. Und die Mail.

Er mußte mit Frau Haller reden. Boerne durfte das Ende auf keinen Fall sehen.

*~*~* Fin *~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> >> alle [24 Türchen im Tatort-Adventskalender 2012](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/53314.html)


End file.
